Frying Pan of Doom
by Angelina Aintithenniel
Summary: Full of danger, excitement, and Wally's weird dreams. Chapter 3: It was duel night at Hogwarts, the night Slythering student Robin had been waiting for for weeks. He would put Gryffindor rival, Conner Kent to shame. Crossover with Harry Potter.
1. Frying Pan of Doom

Frying Pan of Doom

By

Angelina

**A/N This is a parody of a scene from the movie 'Tangled.' This story was written for Ansa88's 'Frying Pan of Doom' challenge. **

Wally ran through the tunnel at normal speed dragging Robin along behind him. He waved a lit torch in front of him as they stumbled along the dimly lit path. Behind them they could hear the noise of the castle guards gaining on them.

Suddenly daylight flooded the tunnel and Wally saw the blessed exit. Just a few feet more and freedom would be theirs. Wally burst out of the tunnel and kept running, discarding his torch as he did so. He had only made it a few feet, though, before a cliff brought an abrupt end to their flight. 'Not good.' Wally thought as he surveyed the surroundings for a means of escape.

Before a plan could be found two massive thugs burst through another tunnel on a cliff some feet below. "Who's that?" Robin asked.

"They don't like me." Wally said as Robin shrunk back into him.

More noise behind them caused the two friends to turn back to the tunnel they had just left. Four castle guards ran out weapons in hand. "Who's that?" Robin asked.

"They don't like me either." Wally said through gritted teeth.

And then a large white imperial stallion charged to stand behind the guards with its nostrils flaring angrily: Maximus. Boy did Wally hate that horse.

"WHO'S THAT?" Robin was really getting on Wally's nerves right about now.

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone here doesn't like me." Wally said, turning to face Robin.

"Here." Robin said as he slammed his frying pan into Wally's stomach. 'When did Rob get a frying pan?' Wally thought as he watched his best friend fir his grappling gun and swing to another cliff across the ravine. 'Thanks for thinking of me Rob.' Wally thought sarcastically as he turned back towards the guards and Maximus.

The lead guard advanced with the other three following his lead. As the guard approached Wally he threw aside his torch and drew his sword. "I've waited a long time for this." He said menacingly to Wally.

The lead guard took a swing at Wally's upper body but Wally ducked the blow and smacked the guard with the frying pan. Suddenly the guard turned into a pile of poached eggs. Before Wally could really think about what just happened the second guard was on him. Parry, Whack! Another pile of poached eggs. Spin, block, backhand, more poached eggs. Duck, uppercut, the last guard went down as a delicious pile of the breakfast delicacy.

Wally looked at the frying pan in his hand with wonder and excitement. 'Oh mama! I have got to get me one of these!" He said as he twirled the pan around.

Suddenly another sword was leveled at his face. Wally quickly switched the pan to his opposite hand and turned to face the new challenge. He was met with the sight of Maximus (the horse) with a sword in his mouth looking quite frightening. Wally's fun expression fell as Maximus whinnied and charged into the fight. The two fighters dance around each other thrusting and blocking with pan and sword.

"You." Whack! "Should know." Whack! "That this." Duck. "Is the Strangest." Whack! "Thing." Thrust. "I've ever done!" Wally said as he fought off the horses' blade.

Maximus forced Wally back against the water wheel and whacked the pan out of his hands. Wally and Maximus watched as the pan soared off the side of the cliff and fell to the rocks below.

Wally looked back at the horse and gave a crooked smile. "How 'bout two out of three?"

The horse thrust his sword menacingly close to Wally's throat in answer to his question.

Wally awoke with a yell. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that he was lying on the couch in Mount Justice. Rob was sitting next to him smirking, "Frying Pan of Doom dream again?"

"Yeah." Wally nodded. "That is the last time I ever stay up late watching a Disney movie ever again."

"I seem to recall you saying that after the last incident with the Cinderella dream."

Wally blushed. "I hate you."

Robin smirked.

**A/N The quotes in the dream were taken directly from the movie Tangled. I cannot believe that I just wrote this…**

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


	2. Cinderelis

Cinderelis

By

Angelina

**A/N This is for everyone who requested the Cinderella dream. It will include a good bit of Robin but it is Wally centric. I hope you guys and gals like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or Cinderella. Parts of this story are quoted from the animated Disney movie. Any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. Please don't sue me, I have college to pay for!**

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a tiny Kingdom; peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a peaceful cottage there lived a widowed man and his little daughter: Willis. Although he was a kind and devoted father and gave his child every luxury and comfort, still, he felt she needed a mother's care. So he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family with two daughters of Willis' age: Connie and Kaldur'ahm. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Willis' charm and beauty; she was grimly determined to further the interests of her own two daughters." The smooth voice said as the tranquil scene of a large country cottage, shining in the sun with new fallen dewdrops still clinging to its windows, came into view.<p>

"As time went by the cottage fell into disrepair and the family fortune was spent on the vein stepsisters. While Willis was abused, mocked, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. The stepsisters called her Cinderelis because of the soot that clung to her clothing from slaving in the kitchen. But through it all Cinderelis remained ever gentle and kind. For with each dawn she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true."

Through the uppermost window of the cottage one could see a beautiful but thin girl just beginning to stir from the night's slumbers. As she stood and stretched her waist length red hair fell from it confines and brushed around her slender figure. She slipped into her slippers and then twirled to the window where she opened the dirty panes to allow the light of the sunrise to filter into her shabby room.

"It was on this day that Cinderelis would have her hope rewarded." The narrator continued as the young woman got dressed in servant's clothing and tied her long hair back.

"What's with the narrator?" Wally asked and with horror realized that his voice was at least an octave higher and was coming from the body of Cinderelis. He groaned, "I stayed up late watching another Disney movie, didn't I?"

"Yes." said the narrator, "Now on with our story."

Without his consent his body began to descend the stairs, singing in a high soprano as she went. He, or rather she, entered the kitchen, stoked the fires, and began cooking breakfast. After breakfast was delivered she began her morning chores.

"Oh Cinderelis! I need you to draw my bath!" Connie called.

"Cinderelis, where's my dress?" Artemis, her evil stepmother, hollered.

"Cinderelis, my food is cold!" whined Kaldur'ahm.

"Yes, yes I'm coming!" Wally felt herself call back. Briskly she threw off her apron and bustled up the many flights of stairs.

"Cinderelis!" All three voices rang out.

Cinderelis groaned and set about helping everyone get cleaned, dressed, and ready for the day. After that laborious process was done she went about the many chores assigned to her throughout the house.

"Though the tasks assigned to Cinderelis were never pleasant, she performed them all without complaint. Choosing to sing to pass the many hours of work." The smooth voice of the narrator rang out as Cinderelis began washing the floors by hand.

"Let's get one thing straight right now; I don't sing!" Wally hollered, though his anger was dampened by the sweet tones of Cinderelis' voice. She continued to work, humming pleasantly as she did.

Knock, knock, knock. Three short knocks at the front door startled Cinderelis from her task.

"Open in the name of the king!" A gruff voice called.

Cinderelis opened the large front door to be greeted by a short, plump man wearing an obnoxiously bright frock and overcoat and bearing the crest of the king. He pulled a letter from a large sack on his back and handed it to her. "An urgent message from his Imperial Majesty."

Cinderelis took the letter silently, admiring the beautiful calligraphy and ornate seal. Without looking away from the missive in her hand she bid the short man good day and shut the door.

Absentmindedly Cinderelis wandered towards the grand staircase, turning the letter over in her hands as she did. "I wonder… should I open it now or let stepmother Artemis open it?"

As she began to ascend the stairs the sounds of Connie's screeching wails, which she tried to pass off as singing, Kaldur's disharmonious strumming of the lute, and stepmother Artemis' banging on the piano assaulted her ears. She looked down at the letter with longing one last time. "Anything to stop that din they call music lessons!"

With determination she marched up to the double doors of the music room and rapped on the ornate wood three times.

"Yes!" the shrill, angry screech of stepmother Artemis called accusingly from the other side.

Taking a deep breath Cinderelis opened the door and stepped bravely into the room.

Stepmother Artemis unfolded herself from the piano bench, graceful even in her anger. She was tall, intimidating and dressed in a green gown that was much too ornate for everyday wear. Her long blonde locks were bound into a tight bun at the base of her neck, from which two pure gold hairpins stuck haughtily out, flaunting their glitter for all the word to see. Her grey eyes glinted coldly at the soot covered girl that dared to disturb her. "Cinderelis! I warned you never to interu-"

"But this just arrived from the palace!" Cinderelis cut her off. Though fear coursed through the veins of Cinderelis, the irony that Artemis was the evil step-mother was not lost on Wally.

"From the palace!" Connie and Kaldur cried in unison, rushing poor Cinderelis to rip the letter from her hands.

Connie was taller than Cinderelis but shorter than her sister and mother. She had mid-length black hair that was braided and then wrapped around her head. Her dress was the latest French style, with puffed sleeves, that was coloured an obnoxious colour of blue and covered in too much lace. Connie was stockier in build than either her sister or mother and Cinderelis knew that she had an unhealthy obsession with pastries.

Kaldur was taller than her mother and graceful, but her tongue was forked. Every word that she spoke was condescending and insulting. She too wore a French gown, but hers was a gaudy red flower print that really shouldn't belong anywhere except on a pair of cheap drapes. Kaldur's hair was a stringy brown that she wore in loops at each side of her head.

"Give it here!" Kaldur demanded as she tore the later from Cinderelis' hands.

"No let me have it!" Connie ripped the letter away from her sister, tearing the envelope in the process.

"No it's mine!"

"I saw it first!"

"Give me that!"

Kaldur had her foot pressed into Connie's stomach as she tried to push her sister back. And Connie had ahold of one of Kaldur's loops, tugging viciously on it as she tried to grab the letter that Kaldur was holding high above her head.

"I'll read it." Artemis replied calmly and smoothly as she took the letter from her fighting daughter and donned her spectacles. After a minute of scanning the parchment Artemis became excited. "There's to be a ball-"

"A ball!" Both sisters shrieked excitedly.

"In honour of his royal highness, Prince Richard."

"Oh the Prince, the Prince." Connie and Kaldur squealed, hugging each other in glee.

"And by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend!" Artemis clutched the letter to her heart in rapture.

"Why that's us!" Kaldur cried joyously.

"And I'm so eligible!" Connie batted her eyelashes as she spun around.

"Yeah, no kidding." Wally muttered under her breath to herself. But the cutting remark that was on the tip of her tongue was cut off as a thought suddenly struck her. "Why! That means I can go too!"

"Her! Dancing with a Prince, that'll be the day. Ahahaha." Kaldur sneered scornfully.

"I'd be honoured to have this dance, your Highness." Mocked Connie, "would you mind holding my broom!"

Both sisters fell into a heap on the floor with their cruel laughter.

"Why not? I'm still a member of the family, and it said that every eligibly maiden is to attend!"

Artemis' grey eyes flashed dangerously, but just as soon as the anger came into them, it left. "So it does. I see no reason why you shouldn't attend, as long as you get all your chores done."

"Oh yes, I will. I promise!"

"And if you can find something suitable to wear." Artemis continued.

Kaldur sneered as she eyed Cinderelis' tattered and soot covered dress, knowing it was the only garment she owned.

"I'm certain I can find something. Thank you stepmother Artemis." Cinderelis happily bustled from the music room.

Ever the slow one Connie protested vehemently, "Mother! Do you realize what you just said?"

"Yes… I said _if_."

"Oh, _if_. If is good." Recognition dawned in Connie's eyes and she snickered evilly.

Kaldur whacked her upside the head. "Idiot."

Cinderelis rushed to her room faster than she ever thought her feet could carry her. She was going to find the perfect dress, and then she would go to the ball and dance with the Prince!

"But little did Cinderelis realize what was in store for her. For stepmother Artemis and her stepsisters were determined that she should not go to the ball. Every time Cinderelis finished with a task another would be given to her. Every time she turned around it was 'Cinderelis, come here!' 'Do this, Cinderelis' 'Clean that Cinderelis.' Finally it was time to depart for the ball. Cinderelis had finished all of her chores, but alas, she had no dress to wear!" The narrator supplied.

"Dude, you're a real doom-and-gloomer, you know that?" Wally said cheekily as the narrator finished.

"Silence, I am the almighty narrator! You will do as I say."

Before Wally could retort the loud calls of her step-sisters could be heard. "Cinderelisssss!"

"Cinderelis, are you ready to go?" Artemis asked with false kindness.

"No, I don't have a dress to wear." Cinderelis wilted, sadness leaking into her voice.

"Oh, what a pity," false sincerity dripped from her stepmother's mouth, "I suppose you shall have to stay home then, too bad."

Cinderelis nodded before fleeing to her room in tears. She threw open her door and was about to fling herself onto her bed when something caught her eye. It was an old trunk of her mother's things that lay forgotten in a corner, gathering dust. Cinderelis quickly opened to trunk to find her mother's old ball-gown. It was not the modern French style that everyone was wearing nowadays, but it was a beautiful gown nonetheless. With a triumphant cry Cinderelis washed her face, slipped into the gown, and swept her hair up into an elegant bun, which she adorned with one of her mother's old hair-ribbons. Now all she had to do was to catch her stepmother and stepsister before they left without her.

"Wait! Please wait for me!" Cinderelis called, dashing down the stairs as fast as the gown would allow her.

Artemis, Connie, and Kaldur stopped in the open doorway, turning back to see Cinderelis at the foot of the grand staircase, dressed in a beautiful ball-gown.

"Isn't it lovely?" asked Cinderelis, twirling for dramatic effect. "Do you like it?"

Artemis strode menacingly towards the young servant girl, pacing in a circle around her as she scrutinized her dress. "Why yes, it is indeed lovely. Very well, you may go. I gave you my word and I never go back on it."

"Oh mother, no, she can't go!" Connie cried.

"Yes mother she can't!" Kaldur agreed, both girls charging forward.

"Now, now girls. A bargain is a bargain. She may go, unless you can find a reason that she cannot." The last part of the sentence hung thick in the air.

Two pairs of menacing eyes were directed at Cinderelis and her gown.

"Why you rotten little thief! Those aren't your clothes!" Kaldur cried, realizing that the gown had once belonged to Cinderelis' mother.

"But they are!" insisted Cinderelis.

Artemis' eyes widened in mock surprise. "Why Kaldur, you are right. That gown does not belong to her."

And with that Connie and Kaldur began to tear the gown to pieces in the anger and cruelty.

"No!" Cried Cinderelis. "Please don't! Stop!"

But no matter what she cried, her words did not stop her stepsister's and soon she was standing amidst the tatters of what had once been her mother's gown.

"Oh, such a pity," tsked Artemis. "Come along girls, we mustn't keep the Prince waiting." And with that Artemis turned and left for the carriage.

Connie and Kaldur turned their noses into the air in condescension and followed their mother, smiling in contempt at the anguished cries of their stepsister.

Cinderelis fled into the garden, the tattered dress barely clinging to her thin figure as she ran. With a heaving sob she collapsed onto her knees in front of the fountain and began crying in earnest. After several minutes her cries subsided into hiccups. "Why am I so dang emotional?"

"It's called being a girl, now would you please refrain from adding your own commentary and let me handle this story!" the narrator nearly yelled, the harsh words and tone sending Cinderelis off into another sobbing fit.

"Waaaahhhh! If this is how girls feel, than I am never making fun of Artemis for PMSing again!"

"Oy vey," sighed the narrator. "Ahem, now back to the story."

As poor Cinderelis lay crying in the garden a bright light began to shine behind her and a kind, green skinned woman materialized out of the light.

"Goodness me, my child! Why are you crying so?" said the Fairy Godmother Megan as the brilliant light surrounding her diminished into nothingness.

"Because," sobbed Cinderelis, "there's a grand ball tonight at the palace and everyone in the kingdom is going to be there and I cannot go because I have nothing to wear!"

"God, I really am turning into a girl!" groaned Wally.

"Oh come now, surely there must be something."

Cinderelis shook her head. "Oh what does it matter, there's nothing left for me anyway."

"That's not true, my dear. If you had lost all of your faith, than I could not be here. But here I am. Now dry those tears, you can't go to the ball looking like that."

"But surely it is too late now!"

"Nonsense my child! But if you are going to go than we need to get started right away. After all, even miracles take a little time." The Fairy Godmother Megan fished through her robes for a few moments before she withdrew a magic wand.

"Who are you?" asked Cinderelis in awe.

"Why my dear, I'm your fairy Godmother! Now on with your miracle! First we will need a pumpkin!"

"A pumpkin!" Cinderelis asked.

"What the hell am I going to do with a pumpkin?" Wally added under his breath. "Silly old codger."

"Why for the carriage of course!"

"Of course, how silly of me." Wally again commenter underneath his breath.

"Let's see, what were those magic words again? Oh yes, now I remember." The Fairy Godmother Megan turned towards the pumpkin and waved her wand. "Bippity, boppity, boo!"

The pumpkin flew up from its spot in the garden and hopped over to stop in front of Cinderelis, where it magically grew into a snow white carriage.

"Now we need mice."

"Mice?" questioned Cinderelis.

"For the horses." Fairy Godmother Megan waved her wand at four hapless mice running across the garden with a small piece of cheese. "Bippity, boppity, boo!" The four mice turned into four regal stallions, standing to attention at the front of the carriage.

"And now for the horsemen!" Fairy Godmother Megan waved her wand at the horse and mule in the stable. "Bippity, boppity, boo!" And they turned into two horsemen, one sitting at the front of the carriage to steer, and the other waiting to open the door and escort Cinderelis to the ball.

"And now for the dress, bippity, boppity, boo!" With a wave of the wand Cinderelis' rags transformed into a gorgeous, light blue ball-gown that surpassed the beauty of any ball-gown in the entire Kingdom. Matching gloves clothed her arms up to her elbows, and an elegant tiara adorned her hear.

"Dude, I am not wearing a ball gown!" spluttered an indignant Wally.

"Tough," the narrator replied, "it's how the story goes."

Wally huffed and crossed her arms, staring with displeasure at the large, light blue, and sparkling gown adorning her figure. "Then can I at least lose the tiara?"

"Fine," the narrator grumbled. "Take away all my fun…"

"Bippity boppity boo." The Fairy Godmother Megan waved her wand and the glittering tiara on Cinderelis' head turned into a simple headband that kept her long locks in their glamorous up-do. "Now you are ready to go to the ball!"

Cinderelis thanked the Fairy Godmother Megan profusely before stepping into the carriage. The trip to the ball passed quickly and before Cinderelis knew it the carriage had passed through the castle gates and one of the horsemen was helping her descend from the carriage.

Waving farewell to the horsemen, Cinderelis hurried inside.

Meanwhile inside the spacious ballroom, in the highest balcony sat King Bruce and his advisor Alfred, watching the ball with anticipation.

"Do you think Richard will find a wife today?" King Bruce wondered aloud, twiddling his thumbs as he watched Richard reject another gorgeous young woman.

"Who knows sire, who knows. But with the way things are going, I highly doubt it sire."

They watched as Richard rejected a princess that was considered one of the most beautiful maidens in the world.

"Ah! The boy isn't cooperating!" King Bruce humphed and threw himself moodily back into his padded armchair. "You know, I want grandchildren Alfred. I want to be secure in the knowledge that I am leaving my Kingdom in the hands of a king who is responsible, who has a family and an heir. That's the whole reason I put this shindig together, but no, Richard just has to reject every single eligible maiden in the Kingdom! I swear he does it just to spite me."

Alfred shrugged in response to his king's outburst, when Bruce was in this mood it was often wise to hold one's tongue.

Almost as if to prove his father's point Prince Richard looked up from yet another beautiful girl being introduced to him to yawn his boredom pointedly at the king.

King Bruce scowled, "I can't understand it! There must be one maiden here who would make a suitable wife and mother!"

Alfred shrugged again, staring off into space with disinterest clearly etched on his features.

Outside Cinderelis finally got up the courage to travel through the massive double doors and down the long hallway to the ballroom, praying all the while that this night would be truly special. She entered the ballroom at the same time that her stepsisters were being announced.

"Introducing Connie and Kaldur'ahm Trelawney, daughters of Lady Artemis Trelawney."

Connie and Kaldur stumbled forth, shoving each other out of the way in their attempt to greet the prince first. They both curtsied ungracefully, managing to expose the ruffles on the bottom of their pantaloons, to the horror of the other guests present.

Prince Richard bowed in obligation to them and Cinderelis held back an unladylike snicker at the complete fools her stepsisters were.

King Bruce cringed visibly at the sight and sunk even lower into his armchair. "Uh, I give up. Even I couldn't expect the boy to wed some of these girls."

"If you'll forgive me for being so forward sire; I did try to warn you. But you sire are an incurable romantic. No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in your mind."

King Bruce sighed and covered his ears, looking back to the proceedings as Alfred droned on beside him.

"The young prince bowing to the assembly, when suddenly he stops, and lo, there she stands: the girl of his dreams."

Bruce's eyes widened in shock, for sure enough, what Alfred was describing was happening right before his very eyes! Richard had spotted a very lovely girl dressed in a light blue ball-gown that put all others to shame.

"Who she is or whence she came from he knows not, nor does he care. For his heart tells him that here, here is the maid predestined to be his bride."

King Bruce's eyes widened further as Richard quickly crossed the ball-room to ask this beautiful maiden for a dance.

"A pretty plot for fairy tales, sire, but in real life, oh no. Hahahaha, in real life it was doomed for failure." Alfred finished, still staring off in boredom, not noticing that girl the prince was dancing with.

"Failure? Failure eh?" Bruce asked indignantly, "Then what do you call that?" He turned Alfred's head to look at the prince and the maiden.

Alfred spluttered his indignation and astonishment and King Bruce watched happily as his son danced with what he hoped to be his future daughter-in-law. Satisfied that a good match had been found for his son Bruce yawned and left the balcony, skipping happily off to his room as he hummed the tune to the waltz that Richard was dancing to, even stopping to waltz happily with one of his stunned guards.

"Ok, seriously announcer dude, can we get back to my part of the story now?"

"Fine, whatever."

Back in the ballroom Cinderelis gazed deeply into Prince Richard's eyes, pleasantly surprised that it was she whom the prince had chosen to dance with; she, out of an entire kingdom. Cinderelis barely even noticed as Prince Richard led her silently out of the ball-room and onto the terrace, where they danced alone for several minutes; Cinderelis' dress glittering in the moonlight to reflect Prince Richard's glittering smile and bright blue eyes. After the tune of the waltz had faded into the night Richard led Cinderelis into the garden and towards a beautiful fountain, where they danced under the stars together.

Cinderelis had lost all track of time as she danced with her prince, not even noticing as Richard bent his head closer and closer until their foreheads touched, his raven locks a stark contrast to her red ones. They continued to waltz together like this for several minutes until Richard once again leaned in closer and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Wally started awake with a small scream. He was on the couch at Mount Justice, not in a garden dressed in a ball-gown, dancing with a prince that looked suspiciously like Robin. He heaved a sigh of relief and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning loudly.

"Wally! Are you okay? I heard you scream."

Wally started when he noticed Robin sitting next to him, that little bird had a way of sneaking up on people, even when he didn't mean it.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Though I had the strangest dream." He paused as more images from the dream began to fill his mind. "Meg was there and Artemis was there and so were Kaldur and Conner, and you were there too. And I was Cinderella and you were Prince Charming, and I- Oh God, I kissed my best friend!" Realization of what had happened in his dream came back to Wally and the speedster blushed a deep crimson with embarrassment.

Robin stood in shock with his mouth agape, his senses having temporarily fled him.

Wally sprang off the couch and threw himself away from the young acrobat in horror. "Oh God, I need to wash my mouth out."

The speedster ran to the bathroom at full speed and soon the sounds of gagging could be heard as Wally vigorously scrubbed his mouth out with a bar of soap. "I am never staying up late to watch another Disney movie again!"

Finally Robin regained his senses. "Wait Wally! Save some of that soap for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN If Wally seemed weird in the dream, that's because he was essentially stuck between himself**** and his dream-self. Essentially he was stuck between acting like himself in the dream or being totally OOC. It happens to me all the time…**

**It's Wally's dream so everyone was meant to be OOC. Sorry if the part with Bruce didn't make much sense, but I couldn't help but put it in :D**

**I'm thinking about turning this into a series concerning all of the weird dreams Wally has about Robin and Young Justice, what do you guys think?**


	3. Duel in the Castle

Duel in the Castle

By

Angelina

The night was a dismal one. Rain fell in sheets across the highlands of Scotland; the cold seeping into every home, underneath every blanket, and chilling young and old alike to the very bone.

The scene was vastly different, however, inside the Great Hall of the large castle that lay hidden away among the hills. The floating candles twinkled brightly, dispelling the harsh downpour that played across the enchanted ceiling, as they cast their glow on the scene far below.

It was time for another duel at Hogwarts, the hall packed with fifth year students as they all crowded around the long, rectangular stage set up specifically for that night's duel.

Robin stood in a crowd of many students, all clothed in black robes accented with lining and ties of either green, blue, yellow, or red.

Though the hall was full of students, Robin could clearly see some of his teammates across the stage, glaring at him with less than pleasant eyes. Conner stood tallest, a lightning bolt scar peeking out behind his black hair. Wally stood next to him, his red hair standing in stark contrast to black robes two sizes too big and obvious hand-me-downs from his numerous older brothers. On the other side of Conner stood a young red-headed girl, Wally's younger sister and youngest of the Weasly bunch. Robin nearly spat in contempt as the surname flashed across his mind. The Weasly girl was hanging off of Conner like her life depended on it.

Next to Wally stood a curly haired blonde with buckteeth and a mean scowl, Artemis, known for her know-it-all attitude, her insufferable need to be right, and her love of books. Robin suspected that she currently had half the library crammed into a bag he had no doubt she magically extended without any of the professors' knowledge.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by one of the professors yelling out over the student body, "Silence!"

A greasy haired man with striking navy eyes and pure midnight robes climbed up to the raised stage, drawling out the rules to the duel in his ever-present monotone. Professor Wayne, the potions master and head of Slytherin house, he was feared by all in the student body save for several lucky Slytherin students. Robin happened to be one of those students.

"Yes, yes, I do believe they get it," the voice of a wizened Professor Canary, head of Gryffindor house, rang out as the blonde professor finished deemed it prudent to interrupt Professor Wayne for sake of brevity.

Robin rolled his eyes, of course they got it, this was only their fourth duel this term! Only a git would forget the rules in the span of a few weeks. He didn't know for certain why the school insisted on having so many duels, but he believed it was because of the rumours Conner and his lot were spreading around about the Evil Lord returning. Frankly, Robin couldn't bring himself to care the reason for the duels, as long as he got to fight other students without getting in trouble, he was happy.

"Very well then," the monotone of Professor Wayne broke him out of his musings, "pick your student."

Professor Canary nodded, selecting an over-eager Conner from the crowd. The boy took his place on stage and brandished his long, holly and phoenix feather wand.

"You!" Snape pointed directly toward him and Robin could feel Roy's (his lackey in rule-breaking activities) hands on him as he offered him up for the duel. Roy grunted a quick good luck as the crowd pressed him closer to the stage in their eagerness to get as close a view as they could of what would surely be an epic duel. After all, mortal enemies rarely got to fight one another without the possibility of expulsion.

Robin sneered at Conner as he stepped firmly onto the stage, drawing his dragon-core wand from a specially sewn pocket in his robe's wide sleeve, "you ready, Kent?" he spat the boy's surname with malice.

"Whenever you are, Grayson," Robin almost smirked when he heard his venom return in Conner's voice, he always knew how to pick a fight with that boy.

"Remember, only aim to disarm you partner, not to harm him," said Professor Canary as the hall of students hushed into a deadly silence.

Both Robin and Conner walked towards each other, wands held before them, ignoring the few subdued shouts of encouragement they received from the crowd of students.

"Bow," Professor Wayne's monotone drawled out.

They both bowed stiffly, neither taking their eyes of the other. Turning around sharply, they walked back three long strides before turning to face each other again.

"Wands at the ready," Robin wished the professors would just get on with it already; he had been waiting for this chance for weeks.

"Begin!" the word hadn't even finished leaving Professor Canary's mouth when Robin was shouting out his spell.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" either Conner's spell had been too late, or too weak to stop his (Robin preferred to think the latter), because the boy went flying back and tumbled off the stage, falling in a heap in front of his friends where he remained motionless.

Megan gasped and threw herself on him in concern, Artemis coming behind, shouting dirty looks at Robin at the same time as babbling off instructions to Megan. Wally stood above the two girls, fixing Robin with a deadly glare.

Robin blew on the tip of his wand as if to blow away imaginary smoke from one of his best stunning spells.

"Richard, Richard, Richard, Richard!" the chant arose from the Slytherin students, starting out soft and beginning to grow into a loud chorus.

Robin raised his arms and smiled, reveling in the praise of the moment. He even received the rare proud glint that flashed across Professor Wayne's eyes before they became impassive again.

Suddenly, something in the back of Robin's mind clicked into place as he watched Wally.

"Draco Malfoy!" Robin shrieked as he realized the character he had been cast as. "Wally you're having a Harry Potter dream, aren't you?"

Wally, or should he say Ron, looked up sheepishly at him, his face rivaling the colour of his hair. "It's not my fault! You're the one who insisted on watching it last night!"

"Arg! That's the last time I ever let you watch a movie with me again. Now, hurry and wake up so I can get out of this nightmare!"

With Robin's shout still echoing in his head, Wally awoke with a start.

Robin looked up from his copy of _Companion Guide to Harry Potter_ and fixed Wally with a pointed look, "Harry Potter dream?"

Wally nodded vigorously, "please don't kill me."

"I'm not the one you have to worry about, when Batman finds out you dreamt of him as Severus Snape, you are so dead."

Wally gulped audibly before something occurred to him, "how do you know I was dreaming of Batman as Severus Snape?"

Robin quirked an expressive eyebrow at him, "please, I was trained by Bats, and you just confirmed my suspicions. And speaking of Bats…" the young acrobat gesture behind him.

"Wallace West! You are banned from anything having to do with Harry Potter," Wally cowered in fear as Batman stepped out of the shadows he had been lurking in with a feral growl.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes S-s-ir," the speedster stuttered as he desperately tried not to wet his pants.

"Good," Batman stalked past him with a swish of his cape and glared at his protégé.

"You got it, boss!" replied Robin to his unspoken command.

Batman glared again.

"Eesh, you've got to cut it easy with the names thing, boss."

Batman glowered.

"Ok, I'll stop with the boss."

And with that, the two were whisked back to Gotham by the Zeta tubes, leaving a still quivering speedster in their wake who would forever be terrified of Severus Snape.

**A/N Oh dear, this was bound to happen at some point in time. I apologize for the existence of this, but I did have fun writing it There may be more done in the crossover, stay tuned to see what on earth I can pervert next! **

**More Disney movies are to follow, should I do Beauty and the Beast or Snow White next?**

**In case anyone couldn't figure out who the characters were, I have a cast list below: **

**Robin- Draco Malfoy**

**Wally- Ron Weasly**

**Conner- Harry Potter**

**Megan- Ginny Weasly**

**Artemis- Hermione Granger**

**Roy- Crabbe or Goyle, whichever you like best. **

**Professor Canary- Professor McGonagall**

**Professor Wayne- Severus Snape**


End file.
